powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety
Now More Road Safety is the fourteenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is a tribute to Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis Navi's hint concerning "traffic safety" leads the Gokaigers to a former Carranger and into a fight against Insarn and Action Commander Jealousto. Plot As the Gokaigers take a nap aboard the Gokai Galleon, Navi dreams of being a race car speeding through traffic; this triggers a new clue to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, which is to observe traffic safety. Meanwhile, aboard the Gigant Horse, Barizorg reveals to Oiles Gil that a man had interfered with Action Commander Zaggai's mission at a crosswalk. Insarn looks at the picture of the man and falls in love with him and orders Action Commander Jealousto to capture him. Jealousto, who has been in love with Insarn since they were in high school, quickly obliges. At a park, Kyousuke Jinnai is attempting to teach children the basics of traffic safety, but to no avail. Suddenly, Jealousto and a platoon of Gormin Sailors beam down at the park and attack him. Nearby, the Gokaigers go around warning people not to jaywalk when they see Kyousuke being chased by the Zangyack forces. They intervene, changing into the Zyurangers to eliminate the Gormin Sailors and forcing Jealousto to retreat. After the fight, Kyousuke hands each of the Gokaigers a drink and introduces himself as the former Red Racer, leader of the Carrangers. He also tells them that if they want to acquire the powers of the Carrangers, they have to become part of his traffic safety acting troupe. The Gokaigers instinctively decline and run away, but Kyousuke manages to catch Don with his lighting-quick running speed. Furious over Insarn falling in love with the Carranger, Jealousto appears and attacks them. Insarn, however, intervenes and carries Kyousuke away from the attack as the Gokaigers regroup and watch the altercation. Despite being the enemy, she tells them to go transform and defeat Jealousto, who then unleashes his super speed and flame attacks on them. They change into the Turborangers - much to Kyousuke's disapproval. Realizing their mistake, the Gokaigers change into the Carrangers and attack Jealousto. Meanwhile, as Insarn reveals her love to Kyousuke, he politely declines her, which sends her on a rampage. Aboard the Gigant Horse, Oiles, Damaras and Barizorg watch the whole battle; irritated by the outcome, Oiles fires the growth beam on Jealousto. While being chased by Insarn, Kyousuke urges Jealousto to go tell her that he loves her; resulting in both exchanging "I love you"'s with each other before Jealousto continues his attack on the Gokaigers. Gokaioh is summoned to even the odds and executes the Gokai Star Burst and the Gokai Radical Racing Slash on Jealousto before changing into Shinken Gokaioh and sending him flying to space with the Rekka Daizantou. Jealousto crashes back into the Gigant Horse, where he continues to devote his love to Insarn, who tells the Gormin Sailors to throw him away with the ship's garbage. Back at the park, Kyousuke makes the Gokaigers do the Carranger pose in front of a crowd of children. When the pose receives applauses from the children, Kyousuke breaks into doing the pose himself as Navi watches from the Gokai Galleon's monitor and ironically says that not all Legend powers are useful after all. She decides not to waste her time and energy witnessing this and turns herself and the rest of the Gokai Galleon's lightings off. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Yūji Kishi as Kyousuke Jinnai (Red Racer†) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Narration, Mobirates Voice, Gokai Sabre Voice, Gokai Gun Voice - Tomokazu Seki Episode info *Writer: Yoshio Urasawa *Original airdate: May 22, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes in Now More Road Safety: **GokaiRed - TyrannoRanger, Red Turbo, Red Racer **GokaiBlue - TriceraRanger, Blue Turbo, Blue Racer **GokaiYellow - TigerRanger, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Racer **GokaiGreen - MammothRanger, Black Turbo, Green Racer **GokaiPink - PteraRanger, Pink Turbo, Pink Racer *This episode is the first of the next few in which the ending sequence is replaced with clips from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, with members of the Sentai team appearing when the team is called. The third verse of Super Sentai Hero Getter is played, although the previous episode played the first verse. *After the next time trailer, a promo for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, different than the previous three episodes, is once again played. *This is the first tribute episode in which the Monster of the Week is not defeated by the debuting unlocked Greater Power. *As Insarn is on Earth, Oiles is the one who grows Jealousto with the Gigant Horse's cannons, the first time someone other than Insarn has done so. *The "Monster of the Week", Jealoushitto, is a Portmanteau of "Jealous" and 嫉妬 (Shitto) which means Jealous in Japanese. This name refers to his jealousy that is portrayed in this episode. Elements/Homages to Carranger *The title of this episode is similar to a Carranger episode: while reminiscent to the title of the first episode, ''almost ''all episode titles make a driving reference. *Fitting in with the comedic tone of Carranger, when Kyousuke reveals he was Red Racer, the shadow of Red Racer appears and he slaps it as if it was blocking his sight. *The Gokaigers change into the Turborangers only momentarily, as Kyousuke gets annoyed as he wants them to turn into the Carrangers. This could be acknowledging to Carranger’s Power Rangers counterpart as they were known as the Turbo Rangers. *The interest in Kyousuke by Insam echos the relationship between Kyousuke and Beauty Zonnette in Carranger. *The ultimate punchline of the episode is the uselessness of the Carranger's grand power, which only worked in a series as silly as itself. *When Kyousuke meets the Gokaiger the first time, he gives them a free coffee milk, the favorite drink of his ally VRV Master. *This episode acknowledges both Carranger themes as BG music: the "Full Accel" version plays when the Gokaiger finally become the Carranger, while the original version plays at the end as Kyousuke reveals the Greater Power of the team. External links *Episode 14 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes